


It Starts With Coffee

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn’t’ looking for love and she was most certainly not looking for it in Alpha Deucalion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Last one and then I can disappear.   
> So, dear Cannonball finally figured out what to ask, she wanted an always a female Stiles Stilinski/Deucalion thing where Stiles doesn’t actually figure out that he’s courting her not until the wrong time and place for her to do so.

 

Stiles wasn’t blind, she could whole heartedly admire the beauty of werewolves without going as far as dating one.Then again Stiles did need something more from a man than just good looks, although Stiles had yet to settle to anyone romantically she was determined to do so one day and to do so with the intention of it being until death did them part;Stiles didn’t want the whole dramatic break-ups Scott had gone through or the bitter ones Lydia was known for, Stiles had no desire to endure the hardships of divorce like Melissa McCall had. 

 

In all honesty Stiles had nothing whatsoever against werewolves but she’d yet to come across one who didn’t think too highly of themselves or too little of her, the only werewolf that had matched her wit had been a crazed one now securely locked-away for the unforeseeable future,then again she’d yet to cross paths with a 100% human variation that held the same strength of devotion and character Stiles craved in a life-partner; and if she ever found love in one of her fellow humans then that person had to be open-minded and understanding of the supernatural side of Stiles life. Stiles came with a pack, she had a part in that pack she would not give-up for any man or werewolf, merman or whatever other creature that might find her attractive enough. ****

 

Stiles Stilinski hadn’t found that someone who could handle not only her but the people she was surrounded with and that’s why at the age of twenty-eight she still remained single. Stiles knew her worth, it had taken awhile but she’d eventually learned her worth and would not settle; she was intelligent and strong and carried a gun and a badge with the hope of one day becoming the Sheriff of her hometown.

 

Until her twenty-seventh birthday her father hadn’t been all that interested in her dating, but once she turned twenty-seven he changed and began to remind her there was more to life than work and research, he’d also tell her almost daily how she was a catch and now and when her father who’d continued to hold the trust and respect of the people of Beacon Hills became really desperate he would just tell her how he wanted to be alive long enough to enjoy having grand-babies which made no sense to Stiles because her dad was as good as a grandfather for Scott’s kids.

 

In all honesty Stiles had her doubts that any guy with half-a-brain would willingly date her let alone marry her, as both entailed him or her having to deal with her odd little family. Stiles wasn’t a fool, she knew it was a lot to ask from anyone to deal with her oddities without all the werewolves and banshees and so on thrown in the mix. 

 

Finishing her double-shift that had turned to a double-double-shift because of the damn flue-epidemic that had washed over Beacon Hills taking down everyone in the department, everyone but Stiles and Parrish, Stiles could only hope her exhaustion and aches had nothing to do with a fluesneaking-up on her but just the aftermath of far too many hours of being awake.Stiles was dying for a good cup of coffee which would hopefully keep her awake just long enough for her to reach her apartment and the time it took for her to take a cleansing, soothing, lifesaving bath in that wonderful bathtub that had been the only reason why she’d agreed to have Derek Hale as her landlord.

 

Stiles wanders across the street towards the little café that sold baked goods that were sinfully delicious and where the coffee wasn’t ridiculously expensive. The promise of a large cup of coffee and maybe something sweet like a cupcake or lovely piece of triple chocolate cake had her walking straight into the now dimly lit café which was only fifteen-minutes away from closing for the day,but thankfully Boyd and Erica were very lenient when it came to Stiles needs for coffee and baked-goodies but as soon as Stiles stepped inside the now quiet café she realized or remembered that it was unfortunately Thursday night which was date-night for the young married couple which left Derek’s now ex-girlfriend in charge of the coffee shop. 

 

Stiles can’t stop the unhappy groan that escapes her when she sees the glaring blond behind the counter, Cissy was hardly Stiles biggest fan since she’d got it into her frazzled blond head that Derek and Stiles had something more going on than friendship,and maybe they weren’t just friends considering they were pack-mates and Stiles’ landlord and maybe Derek had turned into something more like a big-brother to her since the whole Nogitsune hell she trusted him to have her back;but there was absolutely nothing romantic or sexual between them, just the idea of kissing Derek anywhere but on his cheek or the top of his head just made her stomach roll and not in a good way, the idea was as disturbing as the idea that Stiles would have sex with Scott who was also very much like her brother.

 

Stiles knows better than to attempt to get a cup of coffee without spit in it now that Cissy was behind the counter, and honestly what sort of a name was that Cissy for a woman of thirty-five? Stiles sighs and turns around shoulders slumping as she dreads the drive home without coffee to fuel her sure she could make an attempt to drink another cup at the station but if she went back in there she’d probably never leave.But as if having Cissy at the counter wasn’t bad enough she had to walk into some poor and unfortunate soul who really didn’t deserve to be crashed into by the zombie version of Stiles Stilinski.

 

`Sorry, ´ Stiles grumbles unable to truly feel bad for the whole walking into someone wearing a really nice coat, her apology wasn’t even genuine but the man doesn’t seem annoyed with her the slightest instead with a pleasantly friendly voice he responds to her apology by telling her it was perfectly fine and that she had no reason to apologies to him because he’d rather enjoyed it.

 

Stiles lifts her gaze and she nearly stumbles backwards when she sees the familiar face of Alpha Deucalion, as always the Alpha is smartly dressed and there’s nothing about him that screams DANGER but still she can’t stop herself from creating some distance between her and the “reformed” Alpha, after Peter Hale betraying all of them one too many times and the disaster that had been Theo Raeken Stiles Stilinski had learned not to trust an evil person even if they swore they had changed; sureJackson hadn’t yet turned on them, but if he ever did then she wouldn’t be surprised and to make sure Void never came back Stiles spent a great deal on making sure that didn’t happen allowing Alan Deaton to give her a rather painful but necessary check-up every month and perhaps she’d also laced her apartment with every protection spell she’d been able to find after all with her luck she would be the one to stab her pack in the back.

 

`Alpha Deucalion.´ Stiles says as respectfully as she could while her heart was lodged up in her throat, her exhaustion honestly didn’t help her in her attempt to not sound so shook-up from the whole coming face to face with a former-murderous-Alpha,`Is there a reason for your sudden return?´ she asks fearing honestly that the Alpha has come to regret the outcome of the negotiations that had only finished a few weeks ago, and she can’t help but ask the big question, `Did – did I make a mistake, is there something wrong with the contract?´

 

`No my dear lady, ´ the werewolf says and he’s almost hypnotizing with that fond smile and gentle way he looks at her,and she can’t deny ever since he stopped trying to kill her and her friends, and since the days Stiles had spent with Deucalion negotiating with the Alpha she’d come to appreciate not only his physical beauty but also the way he spoke and the timber of his voice, even his laughter had made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

`Everything was exactly as it should be, ´ Deucalion reassures her although he seems just a little bit too amused by the whole situation to subdue all of her fears and worries, `which is hardly a surprise considering how you were in charge of it all.´ Stiles can’t help it if she blushes under the compliment it’s just something that happens every time this Alpha praised her in any shape, way or form.

 

`You are a credit to your Alpha.´ Deucalion says without pause eyes full of sincerity that steals away Stiles ability to breathe away.

 

`May I please provide you with something refreshments? ´ the Alpha asks rather respectfully.

 

` It would help to keep your wits about you my dear lady.´ there’s an ugly sort of snort from behind the counter which has Stiles glancing over her shoulder at Cissy who quickly continues to glare at her like Stiles was the worst of the worst, `Please, allow me to be of some use.´ And that is how it all began it was as if the cup of coffee as well as the sandwich was the key to unlock the box of gifts that Deucalion began to send her on almost a daily basis. The easy conversation over coffee and tea seemed to have been the start of messages and phone calls shared between Stiles and the Alpha. Still it comes as a shock to Stiles when six months later after the whole having coffee with Deucalion she suddenly realizes what’s been going on, it’s so much of a shock to her that she gasps out fairly loudly during the christening of Scott and Kira’s third-child, `He likes me.´ and then she turns towards Duke who’s seated next to her and says even louder, `You like me.´

 

`Yes. Yes I do.´ the Alpha says with a hint of that odd little smile he gives her when it’s just the two of them talking nonsense. 

 

`No. No not just _like_ , ´ Stiles says and by now the priest has stopped talking and is glaring at Stiles who doesn’t even notice it, `like me like me, ´ her voice continues to grow louder as the realization settles in, `You _like_ me.´ Deucalion just nods while Scott hisses for her to be quiet but Stiles can’t stop not now when she’s suddenly aware what’s been going on these past six months.

 

`You’ve been courting me! ´ Stiles exclaimed loudly enough to probably wake the dead. Deucalion looks surprised while Lydia just shakes her head while saying, `Honestly Stiles, you’re figuring it out now? ´

 

The Alpha seated next to Stiles takes her hand, squeezing it lightly before asking, and ‘Are you alright? Are you alright with me continuing the courtship? ´ And Stiles just gawks at him before asking him that all important question, `Are – are you sure? I’m not…´

 

`Stop right there my lovely, ´ Duke says eyes unwavering voice so certain, `You are what I want, and you should never doubt your worth. You are exquisite in every impossible way, and I can’t help but love you for you.´ 

 

`Oh my God.´ Stiles breathes out because no one has ever said anything so lovely to her, Stiles doesn’t know what else to do than just throw herself at the handsome werewolf who was funny and sweet, he seemed immune to her faults or in love with them. She doesn’t stop kissing the werewolf who reacts rather pleasantly to her kisses; she doesn’t stop not until she hears her father beg her too.

 

`Perfection.´ Duke says as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead while snaking his arm around and pulling her closer to his side.

 


End file.
